And away we go
by Southrnbelle09
Summary: The sky has turned purple, the world is spinning backwards...I HAVE UPDATED! *A/U* Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Summers are sent on an exchange program together that was originally intended for only one student. Fluff and wackiness ensues. *WIP*
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers~ None, AU

Rating~ PG-13

Summary~Angelus O'Connor is the perfect guy. He's Captain of the Football Team, Most Likely to Succeed, and best of all, just a nice guy. Buffy Summers is a transfer student from LA to SHS for 2nd Semester. To avoid middle of the year weirdness, she enrolls in a semester-abroad so that she can start the year fresh in the fall. For Angelus, the same semester-abroad will give him more to put on his college application, a new experience, and some much needed time away from his controlling dad. When Administration makes a mistake and accepts both of them, they decide just to go ahead and send them both. While abroad, Angelus and Buffy become close friends and even more.

A/N~ I would like to make this clear. Angelus is *NOT* a jerk. He has slept with a lot of women but is not a jerk or womanizer. He has also never really had a steady girlfriend. Darla, however, is a slut. Tara is not in this story because I like O/W a lot.

A/N 2~ I think it pretty much goes without saying that this is AU. Maybe I'll add some supernatural stuff later. Who knows? Your choice! Just review....

Pairings~ B/A, D/C, O/W, X/A, G/F, W/?, D/everyone she can get her hands on

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angelus, man, wait up!" Gunn shouted down the hall. Instantly, the entire female student body looked to where he was shouting. "Figures...oh man is he gonna kill me!" he muttered as Darla stalked down the hall to wear Angelus O'Connor stood.

"Angelus, baby, when are we gonna go out? Come on...you know you want to take a spin with me" Darla whispered to Angelus as she played with his collar and pouted suggestively.

"Darla get off of me! Go fuck someone else who actually wants it!" Angelus hissed through clinched teeth.

"Whoa man, calm down. It's just Darla." Gunn said sidling up to Angelus as they moved down the hall.

"I know she just...ugh...she's just such a slut it makes me so mad."

"Oh and you're a saint yourself." Gunn pointed out making sure to remind Angel of his many 'study sessions' with female fans.

"But I don't throw myself onto people. Plus...come on are you gonna tell me that you've never taken advantage of your pack of..."

"Mr. O'Connor, may I see you for a moment in the office?"

"Why certainly Principal Miller." 'That Angelus is such a nice boy.' Mrs. Miller thought as she led Angelus to the office. 'I wish we had some more kids like him and Gunn.' 

"What is it Mrs. Miller? You look a little worried."

"Well, do you remember that exchange program you were accepted into?"

"Y...Yes. Why?" ' Please say it's not cancelled and I'm still going. Please! I'm already packed and everything and I NEED this time away from home.'

"Well it seems that the school made a mistake." 'Oh no.' "We accepted 2 students instead of one so the 2 of you will both be going instead of just the one." Angelus was surprised. If anything he thought that the school would choose not to send anyone in such a case.

"If you don't mind me asking, who else is going. I haven't heard anything about someone else going."

"Actually, the student is a transfer student. They didn't want to come half way through the year so they thought they would do the semester abroad and start here in fall."

"Okay. That sounds like a reasonable thing to do. So when do I meet him?"

"You will meet HER right now." 'Wow, it's girl transfer student. I wonder if she's pretty. Wait...where did that come from?'

-Beep- "Miss Daisy please call Ms. Summers into the office please." the Principal said, speaking over the intercom. There was a knock at the door.

"Principal Miller?"

"Yes? Come in!." The door opened and Buffy stepped through it, shutting it behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Miller, I'm Buffy Summers"

"How delightful to finally get to meet you I have heard so many wonderful things about you!"

"Well then, Mrs. Miller, you obviously haven't spoken to Principal Snyder." A smile tugged at the corners of the principals mouth.

"Snyder does have a nasty reputation for having a stick up his ass doesn't he?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at the teacher's use of profanity but laughed anyway.' I already like it here!' "Please, Buffy, take a seat. Oh and how dreadfully rude of me! This is Angelus O'Connor, one of our foremost student leaders and captain of the football team."

"Wow, another captain of the football team. In an American high school no less, who would have guessed!?" she laughed and stuck out her hand. "Don't mind me, I'm a bit sarcastic at times. It's nice to meet you. Are you the other student coming on the exchange program?" 'Wow.' She thought gazing appreciatively. 'Looking at him for three months is definitely not going to be torture.'

"Ahem..yes I am. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Angelus as she said." He shook his head as if trying to clear his head. 'She's beautiful, funny, and nice. This isn't going to be so bad after all I guess.'

"Well, at least we have one thing in common already."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Our parents were high when they named us" she laughed again. Angelus already loved that laugh.

"Definitely." and he laughed too.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Feedback~ I would rather get flamed than get nothing.

BTW...I need ideas for the following so I'll post again when I get suggestions for everything. Mwahahahaha!

~Where are they going? In Europe somewhere most likely...but where?

~We are gonna meet all our favorite (and not so favorite) Scoobys and A! people abroad. Who do you wanna see?

~Any landmarks you want them to go see specifically?

~Angst or Fluff or some of both?

~Do you want B/A to encounter the supernatural in Europe and discover their destinies or do you want it totally big-baddie-free?

~Any other suggestions you have or things you would like to see in the story just put it in your review!

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO AngelsLilAngel! COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITH OUT YOU!


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Spoilers~ None, AU

Rating~ PG-13

Summary~Angelus O'Connor is the perfect guy. He's Captain of the Football Team, Most Likely to Succeed, and best of all, just a nice guy. Buffy Summers is a transfer student from LA to SHS for 2nd Semester. To avoid middle of the year weirdness, she enrolls in a semester-abroad so that she can start the year fresh in the fall. For Angelus, the same semester-abroad will give him more to put on his college application, a new experience, and some much needed time away from his controlling dad. When Administration makes a mistake and accepts both of them, they decide just to go ahead and send them both. While abroad, Angelus and Buffy become close friends and even more.

A/N~ I would like to make this clear. Angelus is *NOT* a jerk. He has slept with a lot of women but is not a jerk or womanizer. He has also never really had a steady girlfriend. Darla, however, is a slut. Tara is not in this story because I like O/W a lot.

A/N 2~ I think it pretty much goes without saying that this is AU. Maybe I'll add some supernatural stuff later. Who knows? Your choice! Just review....

A/N 3~ Okay here's the deal people there was a 3-way tie for destination. And the nominees are... ENGLAND/IRELAND/FRANCE. Here's what's gonna happen you have to vote in your reviews. I'll tally in two days at 8 PM. That's Friday, the 20th. Each member may only vote once and Anonymous votes will not be allowed. ONE VOTE PEOPLE MAKE IT COUNT! Also included where in the country you vote for you would like to see them go and any sights they should see. I also need a say on big-baddies or no. Also previous 'votes' will not count. I hope you read these notes! It'll be again at the bottom!

Pairings~ B/A, D/C, O/W, X/A, G/F, W/?, D/everyone she can get her hands on

^^^^^^

"And weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee're off!" Buffy giggled as Angelus looked over at her from his seat next to her on the plane. "What? I like takeoffs and landings?" She said innocently.

"It's not so much the loud obnoxious sound effects, while extremely annoying, they add a certain 'there is a small screaming child behind me kicking my seat' aspect to this plane ride, it's more that...." Angel looked at where his hands were closely intertwined on his lap. "Well, I really don't like to fly."

"How can you not like to fly?"

"Well, actually it's more I haven't ever flown before." She looked at him shocked.

"You of all people have never *flown* before?"

"Why do you find that so surprising?"

"Well, from what I've gleaned from the hoards of girls that have been following me around after it came out that we were going on this trip together, you belong to a very prominent, not to mention *wealthy* Sunnydale family. And with all the stories floating around about everywhere that you've been, people talked about you and your travels like you could be a guide for a group on an exchange anywhere." He laughed.

"People seem to think that I have been everywhere, done everything, but in reality? I've very rarely been out of state. And that was for a family cruise so there was no flying at all. That was a reason I really wanted to go on this trip. Where we're going, no one knows who I am or about my family being 'a prominent, not to mention *wealthy* Sunnydale family' and hopefully, they just won't care. I mean, I may be wrong, but I hope not. I am really looking forward to this trip."

"I am too. I am really glad your not doing this as just some college resume booster or something. I can't wait to meet all the new people we'll have in our group. Principal Miller said that there would be about 10 or so other people on this trip and they would all be from LA or the Sunnydale. I can't wait to meet some new people. God, I am just really excited." Angelus looked at her with his signature half smile. 'I think I am going to faint! He's beautiful! Looks like an Angel not an Angelus to me!' "Alright, alright, ending ramble now!" 'God she's beautiful! And she doesn't even seem to like me or swoon for me like the other girls do, but then again, she's not like other girls I've noticed...'

"Now arriving at our destination. Connecting flights to ..."

"Wow, we're finally here!" breathed Buffy as she spoke over the flight attendant on the loud speaker. "I can't believe it!" They made their way out of the airplane and retrieved their baggage. They stepped outside to look for someone who was supposed to be meeting them there.

"Over there I think." Angelus pointed to an older man wearing tweed who looked dreadfully out of place. He held a sign that read 'Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Summers' "Yep, that's it. Wow, something tells me he didn't volunteer for this." They made their way over to him and he looked extremely relieved. He folded up the sign and stuck it in his pocket.

"It is delightful to meet you here today. Miss Summers and Mr. O'Connor I presume." They nodded. "Very well then, let us get your things situated and then we're off!" He put everything into the back of a *very* unreliable looking car. Buffy cringed at the thought of riding in it but she had no choice. She climbed in gingerly and buckled in near Angelus. Very near Angelus to be quite precise. "Sorry it is a little bit cramped back there." Neither of them minded. Both were content to be squashed into the one person they thought was most wonderful in the world. "Oh, my, my, how dreadfully rude of me. I am Rupert Giles, your Dean of Travels while you're here rather. I will be tutoring you outside of school as well as accompanying you on your field trips to local sights. Along with Doyle. He has a proper name but alas, even I do not know it. By the way" He said as he pulled out into the street. "Welcome to...BLOODY HELL! There are some people here who just cannot drive!"

^^^^^^

HAHAHA! Like that little cliffhanger bit at the end? I'm good ooh so good! LOL! J/K! Okay, back to the important stuff...

Okay here's the deal people there was a 3-way tie for destination. And the nominees are... ENGLAND/IRELAND/FRANCE. Here's what's gonna happen you have to vote in your reviews. I'll tally in two days at 8 PM. That's Friday, the 20th. Each member may only vote once and Anonymous votes will not be allowed. ONE VOTE PEOPLE MAKE IT COUNT! Also included where in the country you vote for you would like to see them go and any sights they should see. I also need a say on big-baddies or no. Also previous 'votes' will not count. I hope you read these notes!

PS- Sorry about the short chapter but since I don't know where they're going yet...*hint hint*...I couldn't do much!

See y'all later!

The Southrn Belle


	3. Jolly ol' England and all that Rubbish

Spoilers~ None, AU

Rating~ PG-13

Thanks Yous-Will_ow: your reviews were most helpful AND very encouraging thank you very much; Jordan you crazy child! Who would have known...Ben *IS* Glory lol thanks for the compliment ya spaz! And thanks to everyone else to! Sorry about the non-Anonymous reviews at firt! I'm always too lazy to sign in too! Haha! Oh and m dear reviewer who said she was from London, if she reads this please email me or soething I would love some help!

PS-can anyone catch the Monty Python ref?

A/N~ I would like to make this clear. Angelus is *NOT* a jerk. He has slept with a lot of women but is not a jerk or womanizer. He has also never really had a steady girlfriend. Darla, however, is a slut. Tara is not in this story because I like O/W a lot. And Xander is not in love with Buffy, well maybe but only in a sisterly protect-from-other-guys type of way...

A/N 2~ I think it pretty much goes without saying that this is AU. Maybe I'll add some supernatural stuff later. Who knows? Your choice! Just review....

A/N 3~okay, okay I know I have let my stories fall into the abyss of never-to-be-finished but *HERE* an update for you so all I have to say is....NANANANABOOBOO

A/N 4~Yeah so I'm reeeal mature but anywho here's the deal...I admit France got more votes but as it is, I have a French exam on Monday and I don't want to even THINK of french for now on until forever so I went with second most....shrugs... "HEY WATCH IT!" ducks flying projectiles "It's MY story!" grenade comes flying over and lands next to computer "hehe..."

Pairings~ B/A, D/C, O/W, X/A, G/F, W/?, D/everyone she can get her hands on

^^^^^^^^^^^

"...as I was saying before I was so *rudely* interrupted," he said, leaning on the horn causing glares from fellow drivers. "Welcome to jolly ol' England and all that rubbish" Giles swerves again this time narrowly avoiding a keep left sign. "Bloody vicious keep left signs!"

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the Declaration of Independence today?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow. Giles shot a look at her. "What your just epitomizing the grumpy British man...You got enough tweed on to last centuries and that accent and..." she paused laughing as they stopped at a stoplight where Giles was furiously rubbing his glasses. "If you keep rubbing your *glasses* with your *handkerchief* there's not gonna be anything left to them" Angelus and Buffy stifled a laugh as he stuck them haphazardly onto his nose, not bothering to fix their crooked tilt. 

'I will not give them the satisfaction!' he thought grumpily as they pulled away from the light.But as he looked back into the back of the car at the two youngsters bantering away, oblivious to the world around them. 'These two are going to be like children to me...I can tell already' He smiled as he watched them interact then he noticed the look in Angelus's eyes. The deep brown eyes held such pain and sorrow but when he laughed with Buffy, they were almost carefree and filled with....LOVE? 'Hmmm...this will be interesting...Ah here we are right on time to!'

"Alright Buffy and Angelus we are here. If you will, go on up to your rooms which have been prepared for you and Doyle and I will bring up your luggage."

"My own personal bell-boy...just what I always wanted!" Buffy quipped as Giles popped the trunk boot...whatever Giles rolled his eyes and Buffy laughed. Angelus' eyes twinkled and he added. "You wanted a bell-boy? That's too bad looks like you got an old maid!" The two teenagers cracked up as did Doyle, who was approaching the trio. Giles glared and Doyle sudenly had a coughing fit.

"Sorry 'bout that laddy i's jus' tha though of ya as an ol' maid is enough ta drive any-un to 'ysterics!" Giles gave up and continued to grind away at his glasses. Buffy and Angelus laughed at the bickering pair, glad that they would be spending the next semester with them. They finally looked up at the building they would be staying in. 

"Oh my dear lord...." Buffy whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Angel said quietly back. They both stared up at the formidable building that would be there new home. 

"It looks like a CASTLE!" Buffy said a little louder, slowly slipping out of her reverie.

"Aye lassie, that'd be cos it twas. But now, its nothing more than a place for all these students to come gallivanting around in. What tis the world comin ta I ask ya!" Buffy laughed and Angelus became dark. 'What is going on here. He made her laugh and I'm going off and getting jealous! What *IS* this? No girl has ever made me feel this way' He was snapped out of his inner monologue by Buffy's laughter. 'If only I could make her laugh...'

Buffy had noticed his self-imposed silence and decided to act on it. Doyle had left minutes ago, leaving Buffy awash in a sea of silence. She walked up next to him and put an arm around his waist, resting her head on his broad shoulder. She felt him tense immediately and raise his head to look at her with questioning eyes. She just smiled in return and put her head back on his shoulder she felt him rest his head timidly on top of hers and sling an arm around her shoulders. To anyone observing the two, they would have thought them deeply in love, not just having met a few days earlier. They both stood still gazing upon the imposing brick building in front of them. Buffy abruptly lifter her head and took her arm away from Angelus's waist. 'I already wish it were still there. I miss the warmth' she smiled to herself and linked her arm through Angelus's.

"I think we should probably go in now, I'm sure everyone is dying to meet us!" she said dryly, pulling him, although reluctantly towards the entrance. Passing the sign reading Oak Estates

^^^^^^Inside the Esate^^^^^

They past a strangely empty common room and made their way up to the hall where their rooms should be. The tried the keys they had been given but they didn't work. Just then. Giles came running down the hall, seemingly out of breath.

"I'm so glad I found you! Along with the mixup made by the school, it seems that your lodgings have been...um....well mixed up as well. Originally you were supposed to get two regulation dormitories one for each of you. Just as all the others do, but because of the mixup, the Estate didn't think you were coming and so gave you rooms to two other guests." Noticing the look of panic on both their faces he reassured them, "Everything has been taken care of have no worries." They both looked significantly relieved.

"Umm..." started Angelus. "Well, what exactly are our arrangements now?" Giles rubbed his glasses again and then, catching the smirk on Buffy's face, put them back on and stuffed the handkerchief angrily into his breast pocket.

"Well, there was a teachers suite available that had two bedrooms so you will be in there. It has a kitchen, bathroom ,and it's own common room, which the other rooms don't have. In fact," Giles said turning to the source of a loud raucous laugh from the end of the hall. "I think the others have taken a likeing to you room..."

^^^^^^^^^^^

And that's all folks! For now... It would be longer but hey it's a Friday night and I'm tired and this week was exam week so...shrugs...I'll write more soon....especially if I get lots of nice yummy reviews

--and I was thinking...should we include our dear Captain Peroxide in our fun?


	4. Cue the Psycho Music

Spoilers None, AU

Rating PG-13

SummaryAngelus O'Connor is the perfect guy. He's Captain of the Football Team, 'Most Likely to Succeed', and best of all, just a nice guy. Buffy Summers is a transfer student from LA to SHS for 2nd Semester. To avoid middle of the year weirdness, she enrolls in a semester-abroad so that she can start the year fresh in the fall. For Angelus, the same semester-abroad will give him more to put on his college application, a new experience, and some much needed time away from his controlling dad. When Administration makes a mistake and accepts both of them, they decide just to go ahead and send them both. While abroad, Angelus and Buffy become close friends and even more.

A/N I would like to make this clear. Angelus is NOT a jerk. He has slept with a lot of women but is not a jerk or womanizer. He has also never really had a steady girlfriend. Darla, however, is a slut. Tara is not in this story because I like O/W a lot.

A/N 2 I may steal lines from movies like 10 things I hate about you, Monty Python or Empire Records...

Pairings B/A, D/C, O/W, X/A, G/F

Wrapping a cautious arm around Buffy's waist, the trio moved toward the loud disturbance. Angelus reached out tapping the doorknob with the pads of his fingers as if testing it. He then slowly opened the door and stood there with Buffy and Giles by his side, agape.

"Cue the Psycho music," Buffy muttered under breath as she stood by the door.

Inside the room several people were lounging around, if the term 'lounge' is used loosely enough. A green haired guy sat on the couch quietly observing the scene whilst a well-dressed brunette chased another guy around the room screaming. A red head sat in a chair reading a book, completely unaffected. Two more teens sat in a corner watching everything, the girl with her eyebrow raised and a guy readjusting his glasses.

Buffy just stared, completely overwhelmed. Seeing her, the brunette in the corner strutted over and shoved out a hand.

"You must be B. Nice to finally meet you, princess. The name's Faith" Buffy simply arched an eyebrow before grabbing her hand.

"It's Buffy"

"5 by 5...B" Rolling her eyes, Buffy turned back to Angelus who looked like he had just seen the light at the end of the tunnel. Only to realize it was a train.

She rubbed his arm, hoping to get him to loosen up and he smiled down at her. 'Yowza! That smile is going to be the death of me! Jelly legs are not of the good!' He bent down to her ear and quietly said "This is going to be one hell of a trip," Beaming at him, she nodded.

Turning back to the now frozen scene she said, "I'm Buffy and this is Angelus, we're from Sunnydale" she looked around the room before doing a double-take. "Will?"

"Buffy!" cried the redhead jumping up and letting her book tumble to the ground. She turned pink for a second before simply running to greet her. The hugged tightly and drew back. "You cut your hair! Why'd you cut your hair? I loved it long like that, it was gorgeous!" Willow smacked her arm and babbled on. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me about this exchange program! I wish I had known you were coming 'cos then I could have brought you know like...stuff!" Buffy's smile just widened.

"I missed you to Wills,"

While all this was going on, Angelus stood off to the side, watching. 'Long hair? Buffy had long hair? She must have been even more gorgeous than she is now.' Turning over his thoughts in his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I really need to stop thinking like this. I'm going to get myself in trouble.' As he continued to ponder, Doyle appeared in the doorway.

"Alright people, ya need ta let these 'uns 'ere get unpacked 'n all. So why donna we all go to the pub, eh?" Giles started and removed his glasses, as always under the mocking eyes of Buffy and Angel.

"Doyle please keep in mind that while drinking may be legal at their age over here, it is not in the U.S. so if you would care to please not get them...what is it you call it? 'slammed' or such like that...it would be greatly appreciated. As for alternate plans why don't you all return to your rooms and unpack into your dressers and make up your beds. You can save the pub for another night."

All of the other students except for Willow headed dutifully toward the door. One, however, made a detour.

"Well maybe some of us want to stay here and...help the new kids" The previously screeching brunette now seemed calm and collected, as though nothing happened.

"Coredelia, please. Let them unpack you can bond with them later alright?" Coredelia pouted from where she had sidled herself up to Angelus, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. She continued to stroke his arm. He looked down on her frowning, before ungluing himself and walking over to stand next to Buffy. Buffy looked up to see him standing at her side and grinned. 'Grin? I grin? Why can't I look at him without a dopey look on my face? He probably thinks I' m a freak!'

Willow, seeing the silent interaction spoke up, "Hi, I'm Willow. Buffy used to go to school with me in Los Angeles," Angelus politely nodded in response. Then frowned.

"I didn't know you'd moved here from L.A."

"Yep, California girl born and bred!" Angelus frowned again. 'Maybe I don't know her so well. And that's a big piece of information, I mean if she didn't even bother to tell me that on a 9 hour flight I must not be anything in her eyes,'

Cordelelia, still standing at the spot of her rejection, saw the way that Angelus looked at Buffy. 'Why does that little blonde freak think she deserves any attention from him! She always hung with the losers at Hemery. Like that brain Willow, puh-lease! He could do so much better!' She looked him up and down again. 'He could do me' She grinned and walked out the door, determined to show Buffy Summers that beauty, not brains and actual personality, will always win in the end.

Yes, yes. I know it's very short but hey! I updated that should be enough for you people! It's all you deserve! ::evil cackle:: No, I'm just playing around. I'm actually completely in awe of how many of you guys reviewed my fic! You have no idea how much it means! Please continue with the wonderful advice! Since I don't have the space to address all the reviews, I'll just highlight a few...

Will ow- Dear goodness, your review was a perfect review! Praise, criticism and response to my need for ideas plus moral support! You are a master!

Tariq- Thanks so much for your comments! Another great review! I have to say though I enjoyed playing with Doyle's accent so I'm going to keep with that. Awesome ideas thanks again!

Redefined- B/A together? Not even a question! Thanks for your review!

Shahid-This is going to sound so bad but...I haven't seen an eppy of Angel with Doyle in it. I watch it very infrequently and know what I know about his character through spoilers and fic! Your review has resolved me to try and find one on tape though so I will try! Thanks so much for the criticism! Plus...you can never go overboard with a review!

Julz- as short as your review was, I loved it. Made me feel like I could write decently!

Aredhel- Prepare your sister for more squealage! I love Giles so he's going to be the butt of a lot of jokes and have a big presence!

SevereSweetie-I'm never sick of you! Plus, er...your other review doesn't show up! I'd love to know what you said but I can't find it! Maybe I'm blind but...help me out here!

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

I promise I will update soon. I thought I would give you a taste of who all is there...can you figure all of them out? Tell me if someone isn't there who you want, but they might just be coming into the story a little later. Plus folks in the next few chappies...IT'S GETTING ANGSTY! I thought y'all might wanna have a short update quicker than a long update later! Please review!

THE OTHER REVIEWS ARE LONELY AND NEED COMPANY HEED THEIR CALLS AND REVIEW!


	5. Dazed and Confused

Spoilers None, AU

Rating PG-13

Summary: Angelus O'Connor is the perfect guy. He's Captain of the Football Team, 'Most Likely to Succeed', and best of all, just a nice guy. Buffy Summers is a transfer student from LA to SHS for 2nd Semester. To avoid middle of the year weirdness, she enrolls in a semester-abroad so that she can start the year fresh in the fall. For Angelus, the same semester-abroad will give him more to put on his college application, a new experience, and some much needed time away from his controlling dad. When Administration makes a mistake and accepts both of them, they decide just to go ahead and send them both. While abroad, Angelus and Buffy become close friends and even more.

A/N: I decided to change one of the pairings. Hope that doesn't make anyone too mad. It's going to be X/C now.

A/N: 2 I may steal lines from movies like 10 things I hate about you, Monty Python or Empire Records...

Pairings: B/A, X/C, O/W, G/F  
  
----------------------------------

Angelus sank down into the armchair previously occupied by Willow.

"Wow," he said, dazed. "Just...wow."

Buffy laughed lightly and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't tell me your sleepy already, old man. We have lots to do. Plus, I have an idea...you go unpack and I'll....arrange it."

Raising his eyebrow, Angelus shook his head and muttered "That woman will be the death of me," as he got up and left the common room. Rolling her eyes and laughing again, Buffy snapped herself out of it and leapt to the phone.

"Wills? I've got a plan"  
  
----------------------------------

"You know, I should've known. I mean, I've known you forever and yet when you call me up randomly when we're supposed to be unpacking talking about this 'idea' you have I should have just KNOWN it was a bad idea I mean come on, what was I thinking? But nooooooo...Willow had to play the part of the dutiful best friend and help you out when you need to concoct nefarious plots to get all of us IN TROUBLE!"

Buffy simply looked at Willow.

"You good?"

"Yea, I'm good," Willow sighed. "Let's get this ball rolling."

----------------------------------

"Angelus? Will you be a doll and get the door for me? Thank you!" Buffy shouted from the tiny bathroom she and Angelus shared.

Groaning, Angelus marked his spot in his book and got up. He opened the door to find a large group of dressed up people.

"Umm...can I help you?" Cordelia shoved her way through the group and latched on, parasitic qualities activated by the leather pants Angelus had changed into.

"Don't you just look good enough to eat!" she squealed and proceeded to lick his neck. Angelus then promptly through her down on the couch and ran to the bathroom door.

"Buffy, I need in NOW! I have a large amount of Cordelia-slobber on my neck. Please, I beg of you. I NEED to get it off me. What if it seeps in to my bloodstream through my jugular?"

"Oh, so they're all here then? Excellent. Go change into that silky burgundy shirt I saw you hanging up earlier and when you're done, I'll be out."

"Okay," he said, quickly walking away. "But, wait!" Angelus shouted, running back to the door. "Why do I need to dress up?"

"Just do it!" came the exasperated reply.

"Who do you think you are? A Nike spokesperson? I'll have you know that my dad owns a huge share in them and he can have your ass sued!"

"Cordelia, shut up," Buffy stated simply as the door swung open. There stood Buffy, decked out in her finest. Gold eye shadow with cat eye eyeliner and a gold lamé top with black low-rise leather pants. In a word, hot.

"Bu..." Angelus trailed off as he entered the room. His jaw hung slack and his eyes scanned her body.

"Sir, it is not polite for you to be gallivanting around...staring at ladies such as Buffy. Buffy, I do say you look rather smashing!" He then gracefully smacked Angelus upside the head. Angel made a face and mouthed Wesley's words.

"So, uh, where we going" Angelus asked, stopping his charades.

Oz, man of many hair colors and few expressions, looked slightly surprised. "You didn't tell him?" All eyes swung to Buffy, who, to her credit, looked mildly abashed.

"What? I didn't have time! Plus," she added playfully, "He might be a tattle tale!" The group laughed until Angelus, who was still fairly confused, re-voiced his question.

"To a club, silly!" Buffy said. Faith, who up until that point had been silent said,

"Who knew? Princess B actually had a good idea." Buffy glared and Faith just shrugged. "That's as close to a compliment as you get from me."

----------------------------------

As they tiptoed across the darkened lawn, the girls giggled and the guys hushed them. Everyone though let out a sound of victory when they finally reached the street.

"Alright then, the cab should be here in a couple of minutes. I told them we'd need at least 2, so here's to hoping they remember!" Buffy whispered.

A few minutes passed and two cabs rolled up. The 8 Americans piled inside and sped off to Le Cathedrale, one of the hottest clubs in England.

----------------------------------

COOKIE FOR NEXT TIME!

Buffy's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the scene before her with growing horror. He was kissing CORDELIA of all people. Why in the world did it have to be her? She thought he considered them to be friends but now...that mustn't be so. He knew how cruel Cordelia had been to her at Hemery!

Buffy squared her shoulders. She was not going to let this affect her trip.

But, oh, how he would pay.

----------------------------------

Yay! I updated! A special thank you to the following:

My #1 inspiration...Will ow. Honey, you rock my face off.

Also, NoFx1018 and J: your reviews kicked my ass into high gear and made me realize what an idiot I was being. And btw, NoFx1018, NoFX rocks my face off!

Redcristal: The fact you put me on my favorite stories list...dude, I was in AWE. That was an awesome inspiration!

And all of my reviewers...thank you so much! I appreciate all your support. It's been two years since I started this, I hope my writing is maturing a bit!


End file.
